My Little Pony: Winter Hardships
by Synesisbassist
Summary: A Blizzard threatens to freeze Rainbow to the core, unless she can get to her store house and get more wood. When she arrives, she finds a nearly frozen Fluttershy and takes her back to her house. They sit by the fire, to warm them up and one thing leads to another. They discover they both can help satisfy each others needs. One off Clop Fic, thanks for reading, I take requests!


The wind howled, the snow flying through the air as the blizzard overtook Ponyville. The weather pegasi really out did themselves this time, mainly because they had Rainbow Dash to help them, but she was working so hard, she forgot to stock up wood in her cloud home, and she was soon laying in front of the dying fire, shivering. She looked out the window, seeing nothing but the odd snowflake in the low pressure the window alcove created. _Man, I did a really good job, but damn, it's so cold._ The blizzard made her think twice about going out, but she had no other choice, either do that and freeze, or stay her and slowly freeze to death. She sighed, getting to her hoofs, she had a pot next to her, and a bottle of milk to make a hot coco for herself, but the fire was too dim, and not hot enough anymore to allow her to do that. She looked at her door, ready to go out and get some more wood for her fire. She was wearing her coat, boots, scarf and her goggles, saddlebag, preparing to go out to her stockpile and get more. It was on the ground, but she had to do it. She picked up a couple flares, so she knew where her house was and the ground was. She sighed and opened her door, cracking on and dropping it as it lit her front drop off of her cloud home. She dropped the other and it fell, the light slowly getting dimmer in the blizzard outside. She hopped off, diving to the ground, the freezing wind nipped her body, and she knew she didn't have to much longer. She landed, putting one hoof in front of her face, walking in the snow as she looked for her storehouse. _Where the buck is it? Ah there. _She opened the door, and gasped when she saw who was inside. Fluttershy was curled up, shivering madly and she opened her eyes, those usual cyan eyes filled with innocence and fun, were now dull and gloomy. "Rain... bow..." Her teeth chattered and she looked at Rainbow, and Rainbow grabbed her, feeling the coldness of her coat.

"Come on girl, let's get you inside." Rainbow was starting to breath sharply, the cold getting to her and Fluttershy closed her eyes, making Rainbow gasp and pick her up, laying her on her back, putting a bunch of wood in her saddlebag and took off, flying back up to her house, Fluttershy shivering on her back and whimpering a little made Rainbow all the more determined now to get her back inside. She landed on her front drop off, and quickly got in, trotting over to the fire and laid Fluttershy down, putting her blanket over her. "There you go..." Fluttershy was shaking like mad, whimpering still as she started crying, a little smile on her muzzle set Rainbow at ease. Rainbow unloaded the wood, setting it aside and putting in a bunch as it caught on fire, making the warmth bloom as she got next to Fluttershy. She opened her eyes, they started to look like they should, the innocence coming back to them as Fluttershy looked at Rainbow. Rainbow smiled a little and picked the edge of the blanket, laying under it on her side and Fluttershy looked at her, her eyes glancing to her chest, then her eyes and she turned around and Rainbow scooted closer, draping her hoof over her friend. "So what were you doing out there Fluttershy?" Fluttershy shivered a little, her body heat returning to normal and she sighed.

"I wanted to make sure I had enough wood, and I knew you had more so I was going to borrow some, but I didn't realize how cold I got, and I didn't have the energy to get back myself, let alone with more wood." She stopped and shook, but not from the cold, but from tears. "You saved my life Rainbow... You're my hero." Rainbow took a sharp breath, her heart in her throat as she heard these words, her cheeks warm as she blushed. Fluttershy flipped over and looked at Rainbow, those beautiful magenta eyes make Fluttershy's cheeks get pinker then they already were. Rainbow looked into Fluttershy's eyes, those innocent cyan eyes made her smile, they set her at ease and made Fluttershy look so cute. Rainbow brought her hoof up to Fluttershy's face, lightly pushing her mane out of her face as it covered her cheek.

"Lets get some sleep, ok?" Rainbow smiled a little and Fluttershy nodded. She flipped over, Rainbow draping her hoof and her wing over Fluttershy, making her feel warm and cozy, her eye lids heavy and she closed them, the crackling fire and Rainbows steady heart beat and slow breathing soothed her to sleep. Rainbow slowly rubbed her hoof up Fluttershy's side. "Mmm." She lightly cooed in her throat, smiling a little as she cuddled with the most adorable pegasus ever. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, Fluttershy's mane smelled lightly of strawberries. Rainbow's mind wandering as she tried to fall asleep, but something was bothering her. This was the first time she was this close, sleeping next to somepony, and it made her a little excited, a big part of it being that it was Fluttershy. She was so innocent, cute, and the most unlikely one to do, or say anything sexual, and this made Rainbow pretty excited, thinking about Fluttershy doing naughty things. She smiled and leaned forward, nipping Fluttershy's neck with her lips, lightly kissing her and lightly gyrating her hips forward. _Mmm, I hate working a whole day, no time to myself._

She lightly sighed, her hips still going forward but stopped when she felt a hoof on her labia. It rubbed her clit in little circles, and she gasped, having somepony else touch you was a thousand times better then yourself. "Ahh, Fluttershy..." She trailed off as Fluttershy pushed her hoof down, then back up over Rainbow's cunny, circling her clit before flipping over, those cyan eyes filled with lust.

Rainbow opened her mouth to speak and Fluttershy shot forward, putting her lips to Rainbows and she moaned as her lips started to moves, her tongue coming out a little and Rainbow's soon joined hers. Fluttershy put her hoof on Rainbows thigh, lifting it up and pushing her leg in between her legs and pushed forward, making both mares moan in pleasure, their moans silenced by the others mouth, both their sexes rubbing the against the others as they thrusted, bringing pleasure to the both of them. "Ahh." Rainbow gasped as she pulled back, and pushed Fluttershy back, making her yelp a little. Rainbow looked at Fluttershy's dripping sex and smiled a little, straddling Fluttershy's chest and laid down on her, her face near Fluttershy's privates, and her own near Fluttershy's face. "Mmm I bet you taste reall- ahh!" She gasped when she felt Fluttershy's tongue run up her cunny, lightly spreading her lips and she smiled and pushed back and dropped her head down, flicking her tongue over Flutters clit, making her gasp. Rainbow dove in, licking her tongue wildly over Flutters clit, making her squirm, her sex drooling its honey and Rainbow licked it up, loving her taste and stuck her tongue deep inside, wiggling it around. Fluttershy was in heaven, she had only masturbated about once a month, and Rainbow's tongue beat her hoofs by miles, it made her cunny tingle, her walls clamping down her Rainbow's tongue. Rainbow felt her walls quiver around Fluttershy's tongue, but she had an idea. She suckled Flutters clit, and then pulled up, standing a little, shaking.

"Why... are we stopping... Did I do something wrong?" Fluttershy looked so cute, tucking her fore-hooves to her chest and Rainbow smirked and shook her head, trotting towards her room, going to get what she was looking for. She opened her bedside drawer and smirked, grabbing it with her teeth and trotted back. Rainbow turned the corner, Fluttershy laying back, her hoof rubbing her clit as she played with herself. She looked at Rainbow and bucked her hips a little. "Sorry, I can't help myself..." She trailed off and gasped when Rainbow walked in, seeing what she had in her mouth. It was a double ended dildo, and she shuddered as she came, just from the thought of having that deep inside her. Rainbow snorted and dropped the dildo, flipping her hair.

"Hey! That's not fair, you go to cum already..." Fluttershy blushed and pushed Rainbow back, her tongue wiggling deep inside Rainbow's quivering cunny. "Oh yea Fluttershy! Could you..." She lifted her hips and Fluttershy smiled a little and nodded, her tongue trailing down to her tail hole, licking around it before slowly sinking in. "Ahh Fluttershy!" Fluttershy smiled, her tongue wiggling deep inside Rainbows tail hole, as Rainbow brought her hoof to rub her sex, and gasped, her hips bucking to Fluttershy's face. Fluttershy brought her tongue out, putting her hoofs under Rainbow's hips, propping them up and diving her tongue in Rainbow's sex, her nose rubbing Rainbow's clit and she felt her walls clench. "I'm cumming!" Fluttershy pulled back, her tongue splayed out as Rainbow's juices squirted onto her tongue. Fluttershy pulled back, and laid back, petting her tummy, and Rainbow got to her hoofs, her legs a little shaky as she picked up the dildo and placed one end on Fluttershy's cunny, pushing lightly as it sunk inside her.

"Ahh~!" She cooed as the dildo sunk inside her and Rainbow put the other end towards her own sex, pushing her hips forward, making the tip plunge inside herself. "Ohh yes, Rainbow!" She laid back, scooting her hips closer to Fluttershy, and she did the same till their sexes rubbed against the others. They bucked their hips, to the others, pleasure filling both mares. They grabbed each other, putting their lips together, the dildo rubbing their insides, shocks of pleasure tingling up their spines as their sexes also rubbed against the other. They bucked their hips, moaning in the others mouth, their hoofs moving all over the others body as they brought pleasure to themselves. Fluttershy was in heaven, she had only once tried to stick something inside herself, a cucumber and it hurt like crazy, so she never tried again, but this, was all pleasure for the timid peagsus. Rainbow pulled back, laying on her back as she bucked towards Fluttershy, her walls clenched on the dildo, and she gasped, feeling her pleasure almost peak as her walls clenched.

"I'm going to cum Flutter..." Rainbow panted and bucked harder, not rhythmically anymore, just need for release.

"Me too... Let's cum together Dashie!" Rainbow looked at her and smiled, it turned her on even more when Fluttershy said that nick name, pure pleasure on her face and their eyes met, and they both came at the same time, plunging the dildo deep inside themselves as their clits rubbed against the others. They moaned as they ground their hips together, their juices leaking out, mixing with the others and they both fell back, panting as they basked in the afterglow of their orgasms.

"Ooo wow..." Rainbow sighed, lightly smiling as she pulled back, pulling the dildo out of Fluttershy, making her whimper. She pulled it out, and laid there, reaching down with her hoof when Fluttershy flipped over and took her end in her mouth, pulling it out of Rainbow and throwing it to the side then hopped up to her, laying her body against Rainbow. Fluttershy pulled the blanket up, and covered them both, laying against Rainbow's chest, listening to her slow and steady heart beat. Rainbow felt sleep come over her, cuddling with the most adorable pegasus in all of Equestia, feeling her warmth and the fires as they both fell into a deep, deep sleep.


End file.
